Lost in Yoshi's Island
by Creamthecutetoad
Summary: Un día, los yoshis hacen un descubrimiento que cambiaría el destino de su mundo.  En la historia puede haber algo de violencia minima
1. ¿Que es eso?

Hola, es casi mi primer fic aquí, el otro, Three princess, fue cancelado (por escasez de ideas). Este fic no va a ser cancelado, además el principio es lindo (para mi, no se si ustedes piensan eso)

Los Yoshis, (de colores, nativos de la isla) encuentra algo muy interesante en su isla, no saben que es exactamente, además, en el fic mío, Los Yoshis pueden hablar.

-¿dijiste que podemos hablar el idioma humano? Dijo Yoshi emocionado

-¿De verdad? Dijo el Yoshi Rojo con los ojos brillosos

-¡Silencio!

1. ¿Que-es-eso?

En la isla de los Yoshis

Yoshi les mostraba a los demás un video Mario Strikers Charged Football.

-¿En serio pateaste la pelota metálica?- Dijo asombrado el Yoshi Rojo

-Si, me gusto mucho la idea de jugar a todo eso, hubiera ido por el trofeo, pero no tuve tiempo- Respondió Yoshi

-¡Yoshi! ¡Algo ha pasado! El Yoshi Azul vino a toda prisa

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Yoshi preocupado

-¿Quéee? –Dijo el Yoshi Rojo alargando la e

Siguió así durante 5 minutos

-Yoshi Rojo… Cálmate-Le dijo Yoshi tapándole la boca para que dejara de hablar

-¡Veni a ver!-Dijo el Yoshi Azul

Entonces, le agarro la mano a Yoshi y lo llevo a un extremo de la isla. El Yoshi Rojo los siguió con curiosidad.

En el lugar había un pozo muy profundo, se escuchaban las voces de los demás Yoshis confundidos.

-¡Creemos que hay alguien ahí dentro!-Dijo el Yoshi Azul

-Veamos-Dijo Yoshi-Voy a tirar un huevo

El huevo caía en el pozo hasta que atrapo algo

Yoshi tiro una cuerda

-¿Pero de donde saco esa cuerda?-Se preguntaron los Yoshis, confundidos

Entonces Yoshi saco el huevo, este se movía mucho, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

-¿Qué hacemos con el huevo, Yoshi?-Pregunto el Yoshi Celeste

-Pues, no se ¿Tienen alguna idea?- Pregunto Yoshi

-Tengo miedo de saber que hay ahí adentro- Dijo el Yoshi Blanco

-Podríamos ver que hay ahí-Dijo el Yoshi Amarillo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Yoshi Amarillo-Dijo la Yoshi Rosa (la única chica) girando su sombrilla favorita

-O mejor-Dijo el Yoshi Negro con voz maléfica- Que el Yoshi Blanco lo congele

-Déjalo Yoshi Negro… mira lo asustado que esta…-Le dijo Yoshi mirando al Yoshi Blanco, que temblaba de miedo

-¡Miren, se esta rompiendo!-Exclamo el Yoshi Rojo al ver una grieta en el huevo

Pero antes de que se rompiera

-¿Adonde esta el Yoshi Blanco?-Pregunto la Yoshi Rosa

-El le tiene miedo a todo-Dijo el Yoshi Negro sin darle importancia

¡Crack! El Huevo se rompió, los Yoshis quedaron asombrados al ver que el que estaba adentro del huevo era… Un Kirby!

El kirby asustado se fue a esconder detrás de Árbol Súper Feliz.

Yoshi se acerco sigilosamente hacia el árbol.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No te haremos daño!-Dijo Yoshi sonriendo

-¿Tranquilo? Soy chica… ¿Sabes?-La kirby se revelo

Detrás de árbol salió una kirby color verde con un moño de color mas oscuro que su piel, los demás Yoshis se quedaron mirándola asombrados. Exceptuando a Yoshi, el Yoshi Negro y el Yoshi Rojo, el cual se desmayo cuando la vio salir del árbol.

-A mi no me sorprende por que ya vi a alguien como ella en el Cine Yoshi, en la película _Kirby Story-__ Dijo el Yoshi Negro_

_-¿Pero que hacías en aquel pozo?-Se animo a preguntar el Yoshi Azul_

_-Es que caí en esta isla a causa de un accidente-Respondió la kirby mirando hacia el cielo_

_-Yoshis… aquí hay un desmayado, ¡jijiji!-Dijo el Yoshi Celeste apuntando al Yoshi Rojo_

_-Eso le debe pasar por que vive enamorándose ¡ja!-Dijo el Yoshi Amarillo_

_-¿Enamorándose?-Pregunto la kirby_

_-Es muy raro que se enamore así de ti-Respondió la Yoshi rosa_

_-¡Pero que caliente que esta! Dijo Yoshi agitando la mano después de tocar las mejillas del Yoshi Rojo_

_-Esta caliente por… eso que dijo la Yoshi Rosa-Dijo el Yoshi negro_

_-¿Por cierto como te llamas?-Le pregunto la Kirby a Yoshi_

_-Me llamo Yoshi, y ellos son los yoshis, Rosa, Negro, Azul, Celeste, Amarilló, ahí abajo desmayado esta el Rojo y… ¿Dónde esta el Yoshi Blanco?_

_-Se asusto por que cree que… bueno, ¿y como te llamas?-Pregunto la Yoshi Rosa_

_-Me llamo Serenity, mucho gusto-Dijo ella sonriendo_

_-Es que el creía que le ibas a hacer daño como esos sirvientes de Kamek, el magikoopa-Siguió la Yoshi Rosa_

_-Se le pasara, eso espero, también hablo del Yoshi Rojo-Dijo el Yoshi Azul_

_-Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros-Ofreció Yoshi_

_-Gracias-Dijo Serenity agradecida_

_En la noche_

_-No me gusta la gente extraña…-Dijo una voz muy aguda –La verdad es que no entiendo… ¿Por qué?-Dijo la voz sollozando_

_-¡Aquí estas! Dijo una voz _

_-Ah, Yoshi Rosa, ¿Qué pasa, no deberías estar durmiendo?-Dijo el_

_-Es que preocupo por TI-Dijo la Yoshi Rosa poniendo ojos brillantes-Yoshi Blanco… Se que tienes miedo, pero Serenity no es mala, tienes que confiar en ella. Yo… ¡Yo te entiendo!_

_El Yoshi blanco se sorprendió, era la primera vez que encontraba a una persona que le entendía, que le alentaba a superar su miedo, y sobre todo, que se preocupaba por el._

_-G-gracias… Yoshi Rosa…-Eres la primera persona que se preocupo tanto por mi-Respondió el Yoshi Blanco aun llorando_

_-¿De que hablas?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Yoshi!-Dijeron los dos a la vez_

_-Yo también me preocupe, es mas ¡Te buscamos por todos lados! ¡Hasta el Yoshi Negro te estaba buscando para pedirte disculpas!-Dijo Yoshi contento de ver a su amigo_

_-¡Puf! ¡No es cierto!… ¡jajá!-Rio el Yoshi Negro_

_-¿En serio? ¡Que amable de tu parte!-El Yoshi Blanco abrazando al Yoshi negro _

_En otra parte_

_-Hmm… Ahí se están divirtiendo mucho… pero yo necesito saber mas de esa chica y como evitar que me desmaye de nuevo-Dijo el Yoshi Rojo pensando_

_-¿Cuál chica?-Una sombra familiar se acerco al Yoshi Rojo_

_Este iba a desmayarse otra vez pero la sombra impidió que se cayera_

_-¿Por qué siempre te desmayas cuando me ves?-Dijo Serenity un poco enojada-Y si que pesas_

_-Ah lo siento, es que… yo…-Respondió el Yoshi Rojo levantándose un poco confundido_

_-Ya me lo dijeron todo… se que te gusto, en realidad es culpa de Yoshi Rosa, pero no vale la pena pegarle a una chica-Dijo Serenity_

_-Ya que estamos aquí-Dijo tranquilamente-Te voy a dar esta joya de corazón, cada vez que sientas ganas de desmayarte, este corazón te detendrá de la caída._ -Además, no tendrás tanta vergüenza al hablarme Jijiji

_-Gracias Serenity…-Dijo el Yoshi rojo después de poner el collar con la joya_

_-¡Hola!-Dijo una voz conocida para Yoshi Rojo_

_-¡Toadette! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine a quedarme durante las vacaciones-Dijo la chica-Hongo jugando con sus colitas_

_-Yo soy Serenity-Dijo ella-Encantada_

_-Yo me llamo Toadette-Dijo contenta_

_-¡Chicos!-Dijo Yoshi-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos a dormir! Ah, y, hola Toadette, ¡Entren!-Este les abrió la puerta y todos se fueron a dormir felices y cómodos._

_ Lo seguiré cuando pueda, chaito!_


	2. La isla Yoshi en blanco y negro

Aquí sigo, les digo que últimamente me estoy pasando unos momentos difíciles (Por culpa de Youtube, tal vez) Y que a veces no llego a terminar los capítulos por que el otro me duro casi todas las horas en las que uso la compu (día y noche: D)

2. La isla Yoshi en blanco y negro

_-¿Esta seguro de que quiere hacerle eso a la isla de los Yoshis?-dijo un magikoopa_

_-¡Completamente seguro, además siempre frustran mis planes! A esos lagartos con caparazón y zapatos les daré una lección que no olvidaran-Respondió el otro magikoopa_

_-Querrá decir dinosaurios-Le corrigió el magikoopa_

_-¡Como sea!-Grito este_

_-¿Cuál lección les va a dar, señor Kamek? ¡Nosotros los Yoshis no les hemos hecho nada!-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Escúchame, dinosaurio naranja, nunca te dije esto antes-dijo Kamek haciendo una pausa-Pero si te llegaras a escapar para ir con tus tontos amigos, TU, serias algo como…-_

_-Un espía-Dijeron los magikoopas_

_-No, eso no debe ser cierto…-Dijo el Yoshi naranja con una lágrima_

_-Si, si es cierto-Respondió Kamek-Hasta se puede ver en esta misma pantalla-dijo apuntando a una pantalla_

_En la pantalla se veía al mismo Kamek, cosa que miraba el Yoshi naranja en ese momento._

_-Eso lo mantendrá calladito por un rato-dijo Kamek dirigiéndose a los demás magikoopas-Bien, ¡Magikoopas! ¡A trabajar!-dijo decidido apuntando a la isla de los Yoshis con su varita._

_Mucho mas tarde_

_-¡Yoshi! ¡Despierta! ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!-dijo el Yoshi Azul intentando despertarlo_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo este somnoliento_

_-¡Los colores han desaparecido!-dijo la Yoshi Rosa mordiéndose la mano_

_-¿Otra…veeez? Dijo el Yoshi Rojo_

_-¡Ya basta Yoshi Rojo!-dijo Yoshi tapándole la boca con un tapón_

_-¿Y de donde saco el tapón?-preguntaron los Yoshis_

_-Esa es otra historia…-dijo Yoshi_

_-Que miedo…-el Yoshi Blanco temblaba mucho_

_-¿Esto pasa a menudo Yoshi?-pregunto Toadette_

_-Ojala que no…-dijo Serenity asustada detrás de Toadette_

_-A mi más que miedo me sorprende-dijo el Yoshi Negro_

_-Bueno, esto no pasa muy a menudo, es muy raro que alguien ataque así a nuestra pacifica isla-respondió Yoshi pensativo_

_-Yoshis, tengo algo que decirles, yo me fui ayer a espiar a Kamek sin permiso-dijo triste el Yoshi Amarillo_

_-¡Pero podrían haberte descubierto! ¡Es muy peligroso ir a espiar a Kamek!-le dijo el Yoshi Celeste_

_-¡Pero descubrí un montón de cosas!-respondió el Yoshi Amarillo_

_-Cuéntanos-dijeron todos a la vez menos el Yoshi Negro y el Blanco_

_-Tenia al Yoshi Naranja cautivo y planeaba usarlo como espía-dijo este asustado-¡Planeaba atacar nuestra isla!_

_-¿En serio?-dijeron todos menos las chicas_

_-¡No puede ser!- dijeron Toadette, Serenity y la Yoshi Rosa_

_-Aquí empieza otra aventura Yoshi…-dijo un Yoshi_

_-¿Yoshi Kid?-dijo el Yoshi Blanco sorprendido_

_-Si, el mismo-respondió este_

_(No se describir muy bien a Yoshi Kid así que busquen ustedes mismos)_

_-Tanto tiempo…-dijo el Yoshi Negro viendo a su "pariente"_

_-En fin ¿Que haces aquí amiguito?-le pregunto Yoshi_

_-Pensé que necesitarían una ayudita para devolverle los colores a la Isla Yoshi-respondió Yoshi Kid_

_-¿Qué pasa, Yoshi blanco?-le pregunto el Yoshi Celeste curioso_

_-Nuestros poderes…-dijo este pensativo_

_-¿Cuáles poderes?- pregunto el Yoshi Azul_

_-Los colores…-continuo el Yoshi Blanco_

_-¡Ya se, hablas de los poderes del arcoíris! ¿No?-dijo Toadette_

_-¡Eso es!-dijo el Yoshi Blanco_

_-Pero…-dijo Yoshi-¡Usar nuestros poderes debilitaría el Árbol Súper Feliz!-dijo preocupado_

_-Se optimista Yoshi…-dijo el Yoshi Rojo-Debe haber una forma de hacer lo que el Yoshi Blanco dice-dijo _

_-¡Los corazones!-dijo el Yoshi Blanco_

_-Entonces…-dijo Yoshi-Cuéntanos tu plan_

_Así el Yoshi Blanco les contara a sus amigos su plan para devolver los colores a la Isla Yoshi y derrotar a Kamek y a los magikoopas._

_Lo siento que sea corto es que estuve muy ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte._


	3. El plan Super Feliz del Yoshi Blanco

¡Hola otra vez! Ya voy por el tercer capitulo de esta historia n_

Solo quería decirles que algunos capítulos voy a tardar en escribirlos. Pero al final los termino publicando.

Además, tengo la tarea de vacaciones (en febrero empiezan las clases encima ).

Me gustaría tener un peluche de cada personaje de esta historia (Menos a Kamek*risa*) y abrazarlo. Y también a los personajes que me inspiraron a hacer esta historia, Yoshi, Kirby, Toadette… ¡Bueno, aquí esta el 3er capitulo de mi fic favorito! *aplausos*

-Ya casi esta…-dijo Yoshi Kid levantando el telón, donde apareció el titulo del capitulo

3. El plan Súper Feliz del Yoshi Blanco

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente-dijo el Yoshi blanco-Según recuerdo, cuando todos nosotros éramos unos pequeños Yoshis, cambiamos el viejo corazón del árbol súper feliz por uno nuevo, el cual seria su fuente de energía y…

-Ahora si que hablas mucho-dijo el Yoshi Negro

-Si, sí…-dijo el Yoshi blanco-Como decía, si reunimos las 6 piezas que unidas forman un corazón como el del mismo árbol… ¡Podríamos reemplazarlo cuando el anterior se haya consumido!

-¡Si que es un buen plan!-dijo Yoshi Kid emocionado

-¡Es una gran idea!-dijo Yoshi emocionado

-¿Vistee que había que ser optimista?-dijo el Yoshi Rojo

-Ya basta Yoshi rojo… ya basta…-dijo Yoshi cansado

-Si, déjalo Yoshi Rojo, que eso de alargar "es" ya cansa-añadió Serenity

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea del Yoshi Blanco!-dijo Toadette

-¡Yo también!-dijo la Yoshi Rosa

-¡Y ya tenemos 5 piezas para formar el corazón!-dijo el Yoshi Celeste

-Oh no… la 6ta pieza esta en manos de...-dijo el Yoshi Azul preocupado

-…una koopa tropa de Kamek-continuo el Yoshi Amarillo

-Yoshis… ¿No me dijeron que fuera optimista? ¡Yo se que podemos hacerlo!-dijo Yoshi decidido

-Y siempre esta el Yoshi Azul con las malas noticias-añadió el Yoshi Negro

-¿Qué sabes de la Koopa Tropa? ¡Bueno para nada!-respondió el Yoshi Azul enojado

-Chicos, o mas bien…Yoshis, no es hora de pelear-dijeron Toadette y la Yoshi Rosa separándolos

-Toadette y la Yoshi Rosa tienen razón, tenemos que seguir el plan del Yoshi Blanco-dijo Serenity

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Kamek

-¡Koopa Tropa!-dijo un magikoopa – ¡Que ninguno pierda de vista esta pieza del corazón del Árbol Súper Feliz!-añadió y luego se fue volando en su escoba

El Yoshi Naranja lloraba en el cuarto donde estaba encerrado mientras miraba su último recuerdo sobre sus nuevos Yoshi-amigos.

-No-no me rescaten chicos… yo solo voy a empeorar el destino del Árbol súper feliz… y el de nuestro mundo…-pensaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¡Maldita sea esta cosa!

-Escuche eso… Yoshi Violeta-dijo el Yoshi Naranja mirando al cuarto adelante suyo

-Lo siento… es que no le encuentro uso a este localizador-respondió este golpeando la "cosa"

(Ah y… El Yoshi Violeta no sabe lo que dice cuando habla)

-¡Pues no le encontraras ningún uso si la golpeas!-dijo el Yoshi Naranja

-¡Es que no funciona! ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?-respondió el Yoshi Violeta

-¡Entonces deberías haberte quedado con tu hermano en el anterior ataque en la Isla Yoshi!-grito este

El Yoshi Naranja siguió llorando y el Yoshi Violeta se dio vuelta sin mirarlo ni una vez.

Después, en la Casa de los Yoshis

-Muy bien, entonces iremos todos a recuperar la 6ta pieza, pero alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar el árbol-dijo el Yoshi blanco

-Eso déjamelo a mi-dijo Yoshi Kid

-¡Bien, vamos Yoshis!-dijo Yoshi emocionado

-¡Si!-dijeron las chicas

Entonces, se dirigieron a la guarida de Kamek y Yoshi Kid se quedo vigilando el árbol

El ejército de Kamek era algo grande, pero nuestros amigos están seguros de poder contra ellos

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte


	4. 321 ¡Ya!

¡De acuerdo! Seguiré con el fic

-A por la 6ta pieza-dice el Yoshi Blanco

4. 3…2…1... ¡YA!

-No estoy seguro de que logremos conseguir la pieza de este modo-dijo el Yoshi Blanco inseguro

-Tu fuiste el que diseño el plan ¿no?-dijo Yoshi

-Además hay una alarma-advirtió Serenity

- ¡Pero no dije nada de escondernos aquí, yo quiero luchar!-respondió el Yoshi Blanco apretando sus puños blancos como la nieve

Al escuchar eso, todos se imaginaron al Yoshi blanco diciéndolo en cámara lenta.

-Bien…-al Yoshi Blanco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que ya no quería hablar.

Una vez dicho esto, salió sigilosamente de su escondite y empezó a luchar contra la koopa tropa entera.

-No quiero dejarlo ahí solo luchando-entonces, Yoshi se sumo a la pelea

-¡Yo me uno!-el Yoshi Negro trago saliva y se unió a la pelea

Todos empezaron a unirse a la batalla uno a uno.

Cerca de allí

-¿Que esta pasando ahí afuera?-dijo el Yoshi Violeta

Abrió los ojos e intento moverse, pero no podía, estaba dentro de algo.

-Ah, lo sabía, Kamek nos encerró en unos huevos –dijo este cruzado de brazos

-Yo no voy a mirar esa pelea-dijo el Yoshi Naranja aun llorando

-Eso solo por que te dijo lo del ojo espía-dijo el Yoshi Violeta-Eso no significa que te controle completamente, aun te queremos, tal como eres. También hay algo que su magia no puede controlar, ese algo, es tu corazón.

-¿Quieres decir…?-pregunto el Yoshi Naranja-¿Qué solo controlan la mitad de mi cuerpo?

-Así es-Asintió el Yoshi Violeta

Mientras tanto en la batalla

Toda la koopa Tropa fue derrotada, a excepción de un magikoopa

-¡Se acabo Yoshis!-y este agito su varita.

Uno de los Yoshis fue poseído, ese Yoshi era… ¡Rosa!

Pero ella parecía más fuerte de lo normal y tenia un aura tan rosa como su personalidad.

-Y les tengo otra sorpresita, Yoshis-dijo este- ¡Adiós!-y este se fue volando

Yoshi Kid también había sido poseído, pero… ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte como el se dejaría poseer?

-¡Yoshi Rosa!-pensó el Yoshi Blanco

Este sentía que el corazón le latía muy lentamente, no quería hacerle daño a su amada, pero si no hacia nada esta se le tiraría encima.

Yoshi sintió lo mismo, pero era un momento que el esperaba, el siempre quiso tener un enfrentamiento con su "hermano menor" o "contraparte infantil" como le gusta decir.

Todos, menos el Yoshi Blanco, se lanzaron a combatir. Este estaba muy distraído hasta que alguien le golpeo atrás suyo, tirándolo al suelo.

-Se acabo, amigo-dijo la Yoshi Rosa decidida a seguir golpeándolo

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo el Yoshi Negro lanzándose encima

El Yoshi Blanco se quedo sorprendido, no se creyó esa escena en la que el Yoshi Negro se atrevió a salvarle de la Yoshi Rosa.

Se miro el brazo, el cual tenía un poco raspado por el golpe. Al igual que sus zapatos.

Miro como sus amigos, que de a poco, eran derrotados por Yoshi Kid. Y el Yoshi Negro se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Se levanto con dificultad y decidido, levanto los brazos.

Entonces empezó a brillar, los colores cegaron a los dos poseídos y los volvió a su estado original, además de eso, el corazón del árbol súper feliz se debilito. Un campo de fuerza rodeo el castillo de Kamek y devolvió los colores. Yoshi Blanco dejo de brillar y cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

Mucho mas tarde, todos despertaron, sin idea de lo que había pasado. Raramente, se despertaron con las fuerzas renovadas.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el Yoshi Celeste

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Toadette

-Espera…-Yoshi se levanto y se asomo por la ventana-Hum… ¿Quién uso el poder del arcoíris?

-Debes estar bromeando-respondió Serenity-¡Ah! ¡Pero si es verdad!

-¡Yoshi Blanco!-dijo la Yoshi Rosa

Ella corrió rápidamente hacia su amigo, este, estaba en muy mal estado, tenia muy raspados los zapatos y el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo!-dijo Yoshi-Desgraciadamente, el alguien que golpeo al Yoshi Blanco eres tu…

-¿Pero como?-Respondió la Yoshi Rosa

-Es que paso así, por culpa de nosotros dos-dijo Yoshi Kid-El se vio obligado a usar el poder del arcoíris, antes de eso lo golpeaste justo en el brazo y lo tiraste al suelo.

-¿El amor…duele?-pregunto Serenity

-Si…-asintió la Yoshi Rosa llorando sobre el Yoshi herido-Te aseguro que si…

-Al menos vivir aventuras es mejor que servirle a la princesa Peach…-dijo Toadette

-Y… no solo heriste a tu amorcito, Yoshi Rosa…-dijo el Yoshi Negro

El Yoshi Negro tenía la mano raspada y los zapatos gastados.

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo el Yoshi Rojo cambiando de tema

-Tenemos que rescatar a los demás-asintió Serenity

-Si…-asintieron los Yoshis Azul, Celeste y Amarillo

Al romper los huevos en los que estaban encerrados los demás Yoshis

-Gracias, Yoshis…-dijo el Yoshi Violeta

-¡Hermano!-Exclamaron los Yoshis Azul y Celeste

-A Kamek no le va a gustar esto-dijo el Yoshi Naranja-¿No ven? ¡Me esta usando como espía!

-Eso no importa-dijo Yoshi-Ya que no te puede controlar completamente.

-¿Y quien uso el poder del arcoíris?-Preguntaron los Yoshis Violeta y Naranja

-El Yoshi Blanco-suspiro la Yoshi Rosa-Es una larga historia…

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-dijo Yoshi

-Ah, por cierto-el Yoshi Negro le dio la 6ta pieza del corazón del Árbol Súper Feliz a Yoshi

Entonces, todos regresaron a la casa de los Yoshis para restaurar el Árbol que mantenía la paz en el mundo de los Yoshis.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
